


Attractive

by purplesk



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>吸引力總是不請自來</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attractive

**Author's Note:**

> 不算angry sex，只是突然想寫一點粗暴一些的sex罷了XD"

　　沒有誰記得是誰先開始的，反正英格蘭男人就是如此，喝了酒之後就開始恣意胡鬧又故意挑釁對方。最後，到底是發生了什麼事？最後的話題又是什麼？

　　哪會有人記得。

　　但Percival記得很清楚，他跟Lancelot莫名其妙地就打了起來。後者突然把他用力地推到牆上，Percival的後腦撞上了木質的隔板，說痛也還好，說不疼就是騙人。而Lancelot趁機會傾身狡猾地用舌頭撬開他的嘴，品嚐彼此口中的威士忌。Percival哪能忍受被如此對待，他回過神後，用力地咬了Lancelot的嘴唇，讓齒痕留在他的下唇上，彼此都嚐到了鮮血在嘴裡綻放的滋味。

　　Lancelot還是不願意放開掠奪Percival的雙唇的自由，後者只好靠蠻力一較高下。他先是狠狠地用膝蓋朝Lancelot的肚子頂了一腳，待Lancelot吃驚地往後挪移些許空間之際，Percival立刻抓住對方的手——Lancelot用雙手及自身將Percival囚禁在牆壁與自己之間——並旋了個身鑽進對方懷裡，但立刻來個過肩摔，把Lancelot摔在地上。

　　當Lancelot一邊喊痛一邊大笑時，Percival直接騎跨上Lancelot，原先他想賞眼前的瘋子幾拳，但他不經意瞅見Lancelot的舌頭舔過自己的嘴唇的畫面。Percival有一種全身的血液往錯誤的方向湧進的錯覺，但……反正這就是一個瘋狂的夜晚，沒什麼不好。

　　騎在Lancelot身上的沉默騎士信手鬆開自己的領帶，並伸手將被制服在自己身下的男人的雙手往他頭上舉起，Lancelot還笑著揶揄Percival的性癖好。後者沒反駁，聳了聳肩，就將領帶纏過Lancelot的雙手手腕，並隨意與桌腳打了個結。

　　Lancelot還是在發笑，當Percival毫不留情地扯開他的襯衫時，Lancelot還順便為他的襯衫釦子哀悼。他們身高相近、體型相似，但個性迥異。Percival從沒想過自己會跟坐在左邊的這位油腔滑調的同事有任何多餘的交集，但命運就開了他們不少玩笑，Percival在某次任務裡接受了Merlin安排的Lancelot的支援，兩人合力解決了來自三方的追殺者後，拖著半死不活的身子在簡陋的旅館裡粗魯地做愛。

　　那只是個意外，結果演變成開端。

　　Lancelot會在半夜打私人電話給Percival，好幾次Percival都想拒絕，但每每在快要掛上電話前又變卦。他們的性愛慵懶又隨意，沒有什麼承諾或者山盟海誓——又不是初出茅廬的毛小孩，在愛情戰場上，他們兩都算是老兵了。

　　直到有一次Lancelot在Percival的鎖骨上發現不是自己留下的吻痕，那一次，Lancelot首次蠻橫地將Percival壓制在床上，任憑Percival咬他、揍他，Lancelot都絕對不放手。那是第一次Percival真實感覺到Lancelot笑容面具後的激動以及體內那瘋狂的野獸。事後，Lancelot在Percival的鎖骨上、同一處吻痕上，用力地咬著、印下自己的痕跡。

　　Percival將Lancelot身上所有的障礙物都除到一邊去，伸手，故意用手指撩撥著Lancelot的每一寸神經，指尖滑過乳暈處，他修長的手指在其上打轉，並故意捏了捏對方的乳尖。另一隻手則往下滑，撫過男人的胸口、腹肌、越過肚臍筆直朝下輕撫， 鑽進西褲與肌膚之間的縫隙，在Lancelot逐漸變沈重的呼吸裡，他攫住了對方微微揚頭的分身。Percival嘴角勾起淺笑，他相當滿意當自己搓揉著對方的敏感時，Lancelot臉上的所有表情變化。

　　抽出手，雖然身下男人的表情一時之間閃過了些微的失落，但Percival飛快地解開男人的皮帶並且迅速地褪下他身上每一吋的紡織物——Percival滿意地挑了挑眉，並相當故意地、緩緩地解開自己身上的襯衫、袖釦、皮帶，再慢慢將其餘障礙物都踢到一旁去。這期間看著Lancelot以欣賞及努力壓抑自己慾望的眼神盯著自己瞧，確實是一種享受，折磨對方的享受。

　　Percival重新跨了上去，不知從何處找到了潤滑，故意將其倒在Lancelot的肚子上，有一搭沒一搭地用手指沾取冰涼的液體在Lancelot肚子上打轉。男人的慾望抵在Percival的股溝間，後者刻意前後來回磨蹭著，讓對方好幾次擦過穴口，勾引著他，卻絕對不開放讓對方長驅直入。

　　Lancelot非常不紳士地爆了粗口，Percival則是笑的挺樂。他傾身，與對方親吻——今夜的第一次溫柔的、帶著些許暖意的接吻。Percival沾滿潤滑的手回到自己的後穴，他已經有好長一段時間沒有自我探索。以前是他幫對方開拓，後來是Lancelot幫自己擴張，躺在床上看著Lancelot辛勤的工作，其實是挺享受的。

　　第一根手指進去時，Percival覺得異物入侵還是多少令人感覺相當不適，他的表情可能顯露出些許的難受，Lancelot似乎看的有點不捨。

　　

　　「Percy，鬆開領帶，讓我來吧。」

　　

　　Percival搖搖頭，事到如今怎麼可以認輸。他倔強地繼續開發自己的身體，並在稍微適應手指的侵入後，再放入第二根。疼痛讓他忍不住發出帶點痛意的呻吟，汗水從額間落下。Lancelot還是不放棄好言相勸，直到Percival握住他的性慾抵住自己的後穴，Lancelot才稍微閉嘴。

　　Percival往下緩緩地坐了些許，讓身下的男人的性慾前端稍稍進入自己的體內，兩人此時同時發出嘆息聲。男人的龜頭進入Percival的穴口後，後者試著抽出一些，再緩緩坐下，淺淺的抽插動作讓男人倍感煎熬。Percival忍不住笑出聲來，以居高臨下的姿態騎著對方確實讓人有莫名的優越感。

　　但得意沒有太久。或許是因為Percival玩的有點過火，也或許因為Lancelot懶得繼續等待下去。身下的騎士扯斷原先就綁的不怎麼緊的領帶——這次換Percival為自己的領帶默哀——Lancelot反客為主，他攬住騎在自己身上的人的腰，並翻了個身將對方壓下。男人將Percival的腿拉開、架在自己的腰際，Lancelot俯身親吻對方，但與此同時他也用力地頂進對方的後穴，讓Percival的呻吟融化在自己的嘴裡。

　　Lancelot抽出自己，再撞進自己的腫脹，並且非常精確地刺激讓Percival酥麻的敏感點，幾次的抽送讓Percival覺得高潮快要來臨。Percival感覺到自己完美地包裹著Lancelot，他在腦中描繪出Lancelot的陰莖形狀、長度、筋節血管還有傘狀部份的突出部。他們幾次的性愛讓Percival知道Lancelot插入了多少、哪些區塊正埋自己體內、哪些部份準備入侵、他可以在哪裡夾緊臀部肌肉來刺激之。

　　但每次他在思考這些事時，Lancelot又不給他思考的時間——就像現在一樣！Lancelot抽送的速度加快，每次都刻意比前一次再更加用力、更加深進，抽出的速度也快、推進的動作絕不減緩。Percival的陰莖充滿活力的直挺著，馬眼不斷流出液體。Percival慶幸自己是躺著著，他完全沒有力氣撐住自己，而此刻Lancelot正攙扶著他的腰，但使勁全力的操他。

　　Percival的陰莖開始強烈收縮痙攣，最後在無法控制的情況下射精。

　　高潮後的慵懶讓Percival只能柔順地摟著Lancelot，且感受Lancelot繼續在自己體內抽插的賣力，他不想讓Lancelot占自己的便宜太久，Percival刻意算準Lancelot抽動的頻率，並刻意夾了夾臀部，並滿意地聽見Lancelot在他耳畔邊流洩出的呻吟。Lancelot悶哼一聲，放任自己解放在Percival的體內。

　　他們喘著氣，兩具泛汗的身體相貼。Lancelot趴在Percival的胸前，他們正慢慢地同步彼此的呼吸頻率。聽著壓著自己的男人的呼吸，Percival同時也感覺男人的腫脹漸漸消退，並滑出自己的洞穴，而在體內的精液則順著男人的退出，慢慢從穴口流出、沿著大腿滑下。

　　Lancelot大概說了什麼無聊的笑話，Percival只是隨意輕笑著，即便衣物毀壞、身邊的環境髒亂不堪，他們仍舊四肢交纏著，交換著體溫、將自己的汗水蹭到對方身上，在太陽升起之前，他們只想窩在一起好好地睡上一覺。

　　


End file.
